Over
by dorydafish
Summary: Mickey wants to meet up with Ian after he's released - 'Ian's eyes bore into him though the younger male refused to speak. Mickey didn't have time for games. They both knew what he wanted.' IAN/MICKEY


Mickey took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt away and crossing the street. His heart was pumping a little harder than usual as he entered Kash and Grab. It took all his effort not to glance at Gallagher as he walked passed. He wasn't anyone's bitch and he sure as hell didn't miss that little fucker when he was banged up in juvie.

Mickey reminded himself that Ian hadn't come to see him. Not once. It wasn't like the last time. There hadn't being any 'I miss yous'. And thank fuck for that. Mickey didn't need people on the inside starting shit up about him. But he found it weird that Gallagher hadn't even tried to see him.

He grabbed a couple of cans not really caring about what he was buying and threw a few dollar bills in Ian's direction as he finally made eye contact with the red-head. He couldn't read Ian's expression. He could still remember the way Ian had looked at him the last time they had spoke. Not that he fucking cared. But Ian's eyes bore into him though the younger male refused to speak. Mickey didn't have time for games. They both knew what he wanted.

"Be at the baseball field at eight," Mickey said gruffly, before heading out of the store.

He couldn't take Ian looking at him anymore.

* * *

><p>Mickey had arrived early. He was sitting on the blenchers by seven fifty, the words of his last conversation with Ian ringing in his ears. He wondered if Ian was going to get angry. He wondered if Ian would shout. He wondered if Ian would demand an apology.<p>

Because as much as Mickey didn't need anyone, least of all Ian Gallagher, it was a good way to pass the time. And the sex was fucking amazing. He wasn't going to deny it.

The more Mickey thought about it, the more he decided that if Ian wanted, he'd say sorry for what he had said and done. Maybe even give him that kiss he'd always been harping on about.

It was only after a full thirty minutes that Mickey realised that Ian was late. But he told himself that it was a Wednesday. Ian would close up late on Wednesdays because of the late cigarette run that some of the customers did. Mickey only knew that because Wednesdays were the days that Ian would apologise for making them work late and give him a quick blowie before the full show.

But after an hour it didn't seem like Ian was coming. A quick random thought of Ian hurt in a back alley played on his mind before he shook it out. Ian wanted to be an officer. He had watched Gallagher work out fuck loads of times. Ian could definitely take care of himself against a couple of thugs.

Even so, the worrying thought didn't seem to leave him, so finally at nine, he decided to head to the Gallagher house.

* * *

><p>Mickey approached the house just as Gallagher was shutting the door behind him and shrugging on his good jacket. The Milkovich boy thought about staying hidden but anger got the better of him.<p>

He called out after Ian. "Why the fuck didn't you meet me?"

Ian sighed as he carried on walking. Mickey jogged over until he fell into step. Ian had grown even taller. Their height difference was so clear now. "What do you want, Mickey?"

"The fuck? I've been sitting there for like a fucking hour!"

Ian shrugged defiantly. "No one told you to."

Mickey narrowed his eyes. He had been sure that Ian was going to want to jump him as soon as he knew that Mickey was out of juvie.

"Look, Mick. I don't really want to get into this. I'm busy tonight."

Mickey gave him a confused look. "Doing what?"

"Having fun," was the short response he got from Ian as the ginger boy just picked up his speed.

"Doing what?" Mickey repeated, more aggressively this time. It wasn't his fault. He was pissed. Ian had left him waiting. And he wanted to know why.

But Ian said nothing this time as they walked to the L. Mickey followed, jumping the barrier. Like fuck he was going to pay for this ride, especially when he didn't know where the hell he was going. He sat opposite Ian glaring at him all the way until it was time to get off.

They had only walked ten minutes before Ian slowed down. Mickey looked up and noticed a few bouncers outside.

Mickey scowled. "A fucking club? That's where you're taking me? Do I look like I dance?"

Mickey saw Ian clenching and unclenching his jaw. "I didn't take you anywhere. You followed me."

Mickey narrowed his eyes as something caught his eye. A small rainbow flag. And right underneath it were two people kissing. Two fucking guys making out. He glanced at the bouncers. Neither one of them looked slightly uncomfortable. Slowly but surely it sank in.

It was a gay club.

Mickey couldn't help but ball his hands into fists. He was beyond mad. "Are you fucking insane, Gallagher? A gay club?"

"Why not?"

"You want to dance around like a fucking faggot?"

Mickey saw the bouncers take a step towards them. He rolled his eyes. It figured that they thought he was going to queer bash Gallagher.

"We're both gay Mickey! It's not the fucking end of the world! So either come in have a good time and get laid or go home."

The Milkovich boy had to look away before he smacked Ian's mouth for saying that he was gay out aloud. He noticed one of the bouncers raise his eyebrows at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. In fact, the two fairies that were making out had stopped to pay attention too.

Ian's face had softened by the time Mickey looked back. "I've been in there a ton of times while you've been locked up. It's great. I'll show you. Some of the guys-" Ian reached out to grab Mickey's arm but he yanked it away before Ian touched him.

"We're going home," he said demandingly.

"No we're not. I'm going in!"

Mickey squared up to him. Yeah, Gallagher was way taller, but Mickey could hold his own. "You take one step into that faggy club, _this_ is over for real." Mickey hadn't meant for his voice to come out as thick and as low as it had.

Ian gave him a bitter laugh. "Mickey, what fucking world do _you_ live in? _This_-" To emphases his point Gallagher has the fucking nerve to gesture between them "-_This_ has been over for eight months. When you fucked _this_ up by going back to juvie. _This_ is on you. I'm done feeling like shit. It's your turn."

And Mickey could only watch as Ian stepped into the club, like it was the easiest decision he'd ever made.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't seem to write something happy for them when I think about season 3 and their next meeting! :**

**I apologise for the angst but I would love to know opinions. Good or bad!**

**And thanks for reading! :D**

**DDF**

**xxx**


End file.
